


Doctor Who: The Doctor's Daughter Series 1

by drmattwhovian



Series: Doctor Who: The Doctor's Daughter [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmattwhovian/pseuds/drmattwhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose are visited by a space angel.  He explains to the Doctor that his daughter has been found by his enemies and that she is in danger.  The only way to keep her safe if to find her and take her with him wherever he goes.  The Doctor is reluctant…when he was in his original form he had left his daughter and her birth (human) mother behind and never returned.  Filled with guilt, he never went to look for her.  However, will this change his mind in embracing his daughter and getting to know her?  Will they ever have a normal father/daughter relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who: The Doctor's Daughter Series 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~ so this is an idea I came up with and i do hope you enjoy it ~ Please comment and tell me what you think :)

Title: Doctor Who (Series 2)

Rating: PG

Characters: 10th Doctor, Rose Tyler, Selena (OC-->Doctor's Daughter)

 

Plot: The Doctor and Rose are visited by a space angel.  He explains to the Doctor that his daughter has been found by his enemies and that she is in danger.  The only way to keep her safe if to find her and take her with him wherever he goes.  The Doctor is reluctant…when he was in his original form he had left his daughter and her birth (human) mother behind and never returned.  Filled with guilt, he never went to look for her.  However, will this change his mind in embracing his daughter and getting to know her?  Will they ever have a normal father/daughter relationship?

 

 

My OC Selena:

  


 

She is the first and original daughter of the Doctor.  The 1st Doctor had relations with Polly one evening and she became pregnant with Selena.  The 1st Doctor promised to return to meet his child, but he never showed…Polly raised Selena until she was sixteen and eventually kicked her out because she reminded her too much of her Doctor.  She is twenty one and will forever remain twenty one.  Her Time Lord blood kicked in at that age, so she has remained that age for a long while.  Being the only half-human, half-Time Lord in the universe gave her the ability to be a visionary.  She is the only half-breed in the entire universe. She has the ability to have visions and that connects her to the TARDIS and her father.  Sometimes the TARDIS would send the Doctor(s) to random places with no explanation…Selena's visions were the reasons.  The Doctor has the ability to see her visions if he touches his forehead to hers.  If her visions are strong enough they can knock her unconscious for random periods of time. The Doctor was always able to keep an eye on her since she is connected to the TARDIS through her visions.  So, he was always watching out for her…but from a big distance.


End file.
